


Those Were the Days

by shiro4sthighs



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro4sthighs/pseuds/shiro4sthighs
Summary: Before Taniks. Before the Black Garden. Before a prison break.





	Those Were the Days

In the Last City, the Traveler was the only thing that shone in the black of night. Bedroom lights burned bright enough to envelope the stars. Warlocks admired the aesthetics and architecture, and Titans praised the brilliance of the last remaining city on Earth. But under the blanket of electric hum is where the Hunters found grandeur. Beneath the city’s glare hid starlight, one of the forgotten pleasures of being free.

Not tonight, though. “That one’s a Shank,” Cayde says, pointing into the sky. Tevis scoots closer to get a better look, and squints his eyes when Cayde starts tracing out a pattern. “See? Definitely a Shank,” Cayde reaffirms. Tevis smacks him on the back of his head with an audible metal clang.

“That’s Sagittarius, you dumbass,” Tevis comments incredulously, moving back to his spot slouched against a log. Cayde acts like he didn’t hear the Nightstalker, or is unphased at the very least, and continues to search for new constellations. Shiro, who had been quietly downing his beer in the midst of their argument, ponders his next move carefully.

And like any good Hunter, he decides to add fuel to the fire. “I think that one looks like a War Beast,” Shiro says with an underlying smirk. Green eyes glare at him with hostility, and Shiro meets his focus with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tevis’s hands curl tight against his empty drink and the metal can crumples.

“Don’t egg him on,” Tevis says, but it’s already too late. Cayde is sitting at attention, surveying the sky for anything that looks like a War Beast. He finds it ridiculous that Cayde acts more like a kinderguardian than a well-seasoned Gunslinger. And Shiro encourages it. It’s hard to believe sometimes that these are some of the best Hunters the Tower’s got to offer.

“Can’t seem to spot him. A little help, Shiro?” Cayde utters, fixated on the task at hand.

“He’s to the left of the Shank,” the Bladedancer directs him. Tevis transmats in another drink. He’d sure as hell need it to deal. “Nope, you’re up too much. A little bit down. And… stop right there. See him?” Cayde’s optics light up when he spots the shape.

“You’re right, that does look like a War Beast! Tevis, doesn’t matter what the damn thing actually is, you can’t tell me it doesn’t look like a War Beast.” 

Tevis cracks open the new can and takes a swig. After a deep breath, he mutters, “that’s Leo.” Andal, ever the peaceful one to avoid their antics, finally chimes in with a low chuckle.

“Sometimes I swear you’re just as much Warlock as Hunter, Tevis,” Andal comments.

“We didn’t have Warlocks or Hunters in the Dark Ages,” Tevis reminisces, and all fell silent.

“You know, I think it’s a fortune we do,” Andal says, and each set of eyes are on him, unsure of what he meant. “Warlocks and Titans find their way up in the Tower so we can find ours in the wilds. They live in the constraint of the city light so we can have our freedom under the star bright.”

“You call me one while you’re waxing Warlock here,” Tevis chuckles. “Have another drink before we stick you up there with the rest of ‘em.” He tosses Andal one from his supply and it lands crisply in his hand. “Now chug, or we’ll volunteer you for the Vanguard.”

They all rolled their eyes a little at yet another one of Andal’s speeches. But somewhere, they all knew the stars were a forgotten reminder they took for granted far too often. Because as long as the stars were overhead, they were free.


End file.
